


Wishin' I Could Stay

by schittposting



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Goodbyes, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittposting/pseuds/schittposting
Summary: Patrick's leaving for a business trip. David doesn't want him to go.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 144





	Wishin' I Could Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "I Miss Writing Songs" by Noah Reid.

“Okay, you’re making it really hard for me to leave.”

“Mmm, tha’s the point,” David mumbles sleepily, wrapping his arms tighter around Patrick.

“I have to head out now if I want to make the first session.”

That wakes David up a little. “Wait, what?” He blinks his eyes open to see Patrick is fully dressed in business casual and on top of the covers next to David. “Oh right, that conference thing is this weekend,” David groans. He has big plans for tonight while Patrick’s away at the Small Business Owners of Ontario Conference, plans which mostly involve getting a pizza with olives and goat cheese, which he loves and Patrick hates, and watching bad rom-coms with nobody around to make fun of the plot holes. He’s looking forward to his plans, he tells himself. But right now he just wants Patrick to stay and hold him a little while longer.

“Yes, that conference thing is this weekend. It’s just one night, David. I’ll be back tomorrow evening, but I should get on the road now.”

“What time is it?”

“Earlier than you probably want to be awake. I just wanted to give you a hug before I left.”

“Okay, but I wasn’t awake yet, so that hug didn’t count.”

Patrick chuckles and rolls his eyes a little, but hugs David again.

”Wait,” David says as Patrick begins to pull away, “aren't you gonna kiss me goodbye?”

Patrick lets out a breath that’s somewhere between a laugh and a sigh of exasperation. “If I’m late,” he says between pressing soft kisses to David’s forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and nose, “I’ll just have to tell them my husband was being extra needy this morning.” Patrick ends with a brief kiss on the lips.

“Needy?” David asks, affronted.

“Clingy.”

“ _Clingy_? Ugh, okay, you can go now.”

“I really should go,” Patrick says, but doesn’t make any move to get up, instead nuzzling against David’s cheek until David turns and kisses him on the lips again, a little slower this time.

When Patrick starts to pull back, David follows with his lips, trying to get him to stay. He does, giving David a longer, deeper kiss. “Okay,” he says, kissing along David’s jaw, “leaving now.”

David hums in pleasure as Patrick’s kisses move down his neck. “It doesn’t seem like you’re trying to leave.”

Patrick buries his face in David’s neck and sighs. “I’m gonna miss you too, you know.”

“It’s just one night, you’ll be back tomorrow evening,” David teases.

Patrick wraps his arms tighter around David. “I know.”

“Now who’s being clingy?” David says, hugging him back and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Patrick sighs and gives him one last squeeze before getting up. He leans down to kiss David’s forehead again, running a hand through his rumpled hair. “Go back to sleep, you’ve still got a couple hours before you have to get up and open the store. I’ll see you tomorrow night, okay?”

“Okay,” David sighs. “Drive safe. Text me when you get there.”

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

David snuggles further into the covers as Patrick leaves, rolling over onto Patrick’s pillow. It smells like Patrick, and David smiles as he drifts back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, to Timmers for beta reading.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://schittposting.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
